Mine (or tunnel) openings, created during room and pillar mining or longwall mining for example, are frequently supported using concrete structures, metallic structures, and/or fasteners, such as, e.g., bolts. It is also known to use, e.g., mobile roof supports (MRS), which may be hydraulically operated. Longwall mining techniques are also known that include using roof chocks and roof shields. These techniques may include using self-advancing hydraulic devices to hold the roof in the immediate area of a longwall mining machine, away from the machine and its operator.
At deeper strata of mining (or tunneling) operations, the strength and durability of the mine rib, roof, and rib support system are critical as pressure tends to increase with mine depth, frequently resulting in greater numbers of rib bumps, rib buckling, and other failures in supporting ribs. The increased forces on rib lines can result in spalling of support ribs, and ultimately, in wall failure and/or roof collapse. According to some studies, roof and rib control faults and failures account for more fatalities than any other single source during mining or tunneling operations.
Thin gauge steel straps are known in mining and tunneling industries. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,628 to Jay Kelley discloses an arched roof support for a mine opening that essentially includes an elastic plate member with a preselected curvature across its length. The elastic plate member is employed for establishing a prestressed emplacement into a load-bearing contact along the middle portion of the roof stratum of the mine opening. The sides of the plate member are supported by ribs or additional support by roof bolts, rib bolts, or props. However, roof and rib supports made of metals, such as carbon steel, alloy steel, aluminum alloy, titanium alloy metal, and magnesium alloy metal, are susceptible to corrosion when used in wet areas, and the sharp metal edges can create sparks when coming into contact with rock walls, which may be dangerous in the presence of combustible gases, such as, e.g., methane.
An unfulfilled need exists for a rib support device, system and method that improve overall performance and strength of a mining or tunneling support system, while being corrosive resistant for longevity. The instant disclosure provides a rib support system, a rib support device, and a method that improve overall performance and strength in supporting mine (or tunnel) ribs to prevent spalling of the ribs and to provide safety and long term protection of tunnel (or open) areas, while providing corrosive resistance for longevity.